Where's My Fan?
by OpenValor
Summary: Mitsunari loses his trademark fan, Open Valor. He goes beserk trying to find it and turns the entire estate upside down, pinning the blame on everyone he knows. Rated T to be safe. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Warriors. KOEI does.  
Title: Where's my fan?  
Written By: Open Valor  
Genre: Samurai Warriors – General – Humour  
Summary: Mitsunari loses his trademark fan. He goes berserk trying to find it, turning the entire estate upside down and pinning the kidnapping of his fan to everyone he knows.  
Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 1 – "Where did it go?"

Mitsunari sat in his room, flicking through pages of a worn out book. It was pointless really, looking at a book that he read countless times before. He sighed, continuing to flick through the pages until he reached the end. What was the point of this? Was it that he was so bored that he just pulled out a book from no-where and started to read it? Well for one thing, Mitsunari had no idea of what the point was, and he wasn't in any mood to find out.

"Oi, Mitsunari! You coming out or what?" a gruff voice called from the outside of Mitsunari's room.  
"No. Leave me alone." Mitsunari replied in his stone-cold voice.  
"Aw, ever since that incident you've locked yourself up in your room! When are you going to ever get over it?"  
Mitsunari's hand twitched.  
"Sakon. That _incident_ was very…embarrassing. Now go away."  
"It was not! You made it worse when you ran away! Now come outside and train with the rest of us!"  
"I do not _train._ Leave me Sakon."  
"You're such a kill-joy."  
Mitsunari heard footsteps trudge away from his room, knowing that Sakon left.

He smiled. Peace. Finally. Mitsunari chuckled to himself. "Success," he whispered to himself. He stood up, and dusted off his robes, heading towards the door. As a normal reflex, he reached for Open Valor that was on its stand.  
But all he caught was air. He froze, and looked at his outstretched hand.

_Gone._

It was _GONE?????_

Mitsunari blinked furiously. Where did it go?

"SAKON!!!!!!!!!" Mitsunari bellowed, the whole estate hearing Mitsunari's yell.

--------

"Wh-what was that?" asked a guard soldier.  
"I dunno…It came from inside," his partner replied.  
"Sh-should we leave? Maybe something is going on with Lord Mitsunari."  
"Let's just go…we can come back later if it was nothing." The soldiers ran away from their posts, curiosity driving them to find out what happened.

--------

"DID YOU TAKE MY FAN??!!" Mitsunari yelled. Everyone in the vicinity covered their ears with the sudden volume rise.  
"No! Why would I take your fan? What am I going to do with it? Cool myself down?" Sakon held his hands up in defence.  
"You tell me! It wasn't there! I didn't leave the room at all, and yet my fan isn't where it should be!" Mitsunari paced, his hands balled up into fists.  
"Mitsunari, calm down. For all we know you probably just left it somewhere," Sakon slid the door open, stepping out. Mitsunari swallowed, and followed Sakon.  
"Where are we going?" asked Mitsunari, glaring at the floor when they passed other people. His current outburst earned him glances of shock.  
_Great, now they think that I'm a maniac… _Mitsunari thought.  
"We're going to the main hall." Sakon turned a corner, a slid another door open, showing a group of worried people.

Well, only two.

"Yukimura. Kanetsugu." Sakon waved.  
Mitsunari stomped in _literally, _crossing his arms, a frown appearing on his face.  
"What seems to be the problem Mitsunari?" Kanetsugu asked. He was still his kind hearted, honour saturated mood, and his concern for Mitsunari was clear. Although, there was one moment where Mitsunari had the male equivalent of PMS and asked Kanetsugu in a fit of frustration wether he was gay or not since his greeting were always a little too nice. Well that was Mitsunari thought. He earned a week of scolding for that from Keiji.  
"I…lost…Open Valor." Mitsunari mumbled.  
"And that caused you to scream Sakon-san's name? Well, that's a bit harsh Lord Mitsunari," Yukimura smiled.  
"..Shut up...I don't know where it went…and I haven't left my room since Keiji gave me that speech…" Mitsunari grumbled.  
"Ah, that speech…" Kanetsugu smiled weakly.  
"Can we just get this over with and look for my fan? I can't be Mitsunari without it."

Sakon raised an eyebrow. "You can't be Mitsunari without it? Did you just say that?"  
Mitsunari didn't respond.  
"Lord Mitsunari, are you really that worried about your fan? I mean, you can always make another one," Yukimura suggested, backing away in case he would get hit.  
"It won't be the same…" Mitsunari mumbled.  
"Well I guess there is only one option left. Look in the entire estate." Kanetsugu replied, placing a hand on Mitsunari's shoulder.

Mitsunari nodded. "That could take ages though…" he trailed off "Alright then. Sakon, please alert the soldiers to look around."  
Sakon nodded, and left the room, sliding the door shut.  
As soon as Sakon walked away, Mitsunari started talking rapidly.  
"Oh God….Where did it go? Did I leave it somewhere? Did someone take it? Oh no…" he walked around in circles.

Kanetsugu and Yukimura looked at each other, and then at Mitsunari. He was never like this before.  
"Err….Mitsunari?" Yukimura asked quietly.  
"WHAT?" Mitsunari stopped dead, glaring at the both of them.  
Kanetsugu jumped at the sudden tone change.  
"N-nothing…Never mind…Uh…why don't we look in your room first?" Yukimura replied nervously.  
Mitsunari nodded furiously. "Yes…that would work."

Mitsunari left the room, leaving Kanetsugu and Yukimura in complete silence. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –"I FOUND IT!!!"

A few minutes later Mitsunari arrived at his room again, and looked in every draw for his beloved fan. Yukimura caught up, peeking inside the room.  
"Anything?" he asked.  
Mitsunari shook his head, and started to look under the floorboards.  
"ARGH!!! !!!" Mitsunari left the room.  
Yukimura frowned. _'What did he just say?' _he thought.  
Kanetsugu arrived, watching Mitsunari run away like a child.  
"What happened?" asked Kanetsugu.  
"I…have no idea…all I heard was gibberish." Yukimura sighed.

--------  
Mitsunari was running around, opening every door of the estate. He turned everything upside down inside and if he didn't find anything, he would leave and open the next door. Some of the soldiers and servants thought he had gone mad. Others thought that he was having one of those days again. A few even thought he was running away from something or someone who wanted to tear his heart out. Mitsunari thought that if anyone knew the truth his reputation would be squashed, and then he would be resorted to cleaning the stables.  
--------

He ran into Sakon, who was looking around with the other soldiers.  
"DIDYOUFINDITYET?" asked Mitsunari.  
"What?" Sakon asked back.  
"DIDYOUFINDMYFAN?" Mitsunari stared at Sakon.  
Sakon opened his mouth for a few seconds. "…I'm sorry I have no idea what you're saying." Sakon said.  
"Ok…" Mitsunari closed his eyes "Did…you…findityet?"  
Sakon shook his head, just managing to figure out what he said.  
"Oh no…that's not good…" Mitsunari stared at the ground, trying to remember where it went. All he knew was that it was there the night before.  
Sakon told the other soldiers to go ahead. "Mitsunari, calm down a bit. Maybe then you can figure out where it went."  
Mitsunari nodded. "Okay."

—LATER THAT DAY—

Sakon, Mitsunari, Kanetsugu and Yukimura were all in Mitsunari's room, looking around. Mitsunari pursed his lips, and looked behind his bookshelves. "Nothing." he muttered.  
"Think," Sakon said.  
"I have. A million times." Mitsunari replied.  
And then the weirdest thing happened.

Mitsunari decided to look under the mattress. His hand reaching underneath.  
Then he felt a very familiar handle. He pulled his hand out, revealing his fan.  
"I FOUND IT!!!" Mitsunari said happily.  
The others covered their ears briefly.

"That's where it was the whole time?" asked Yukimura.  
Mitsunari grinned. "I remember that I needed to clean it, and I was too lazy to get up and put it back so I put it under my bed."  
Sakon raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Mitsunari nodded.  
Kanetsugu chuckled. "Well I'm going to bed."  
Yukimura nodded. "Me too."

Sakon shook his head. "You're such a pain in the ass Ishida."  
Mitsunari frowned. "Speak for yourself. I'm going to bed. Get out."

Sakon rolled his eyes, and left the room.

Mitsunari started laughing quietly.  
"Well, that plan went well."

-end-


End file.
